


Candy

by Neonbat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bossy Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky, Bucky With The Good Hair, Established Relationship, Hair Pulling, M/M, Non powered au, Oral Sex, Oral addictions abound, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Stupidly in love reader, Super light S&M, Tie used as restraint, Trans Male Character, Transmasc reader, strap on, the literal lightest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/pseuds/Neonbat
Summary: You and Bucky have been dating for a little while, but it doesn't mean you can keep your hands to yourself.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleWolf82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf82/gifts).



> My first reader insert and first person present tense! So much newness but it was a super fun to write!  
> Links to the fun toy Steve uses in the end notes.

Tomorrow I might regret knocking my favorite mug off the edge of the coffee table in the uncoordinated scramble to get to the bedroom, but that was tomorrow-me’s problem.

“Fuck,” I hiss, head lolling as Bucky bites shallow bruises up the length of my neck. It makes me knock ungainly into the doorframe and scrabble at his shoulders to keep from falling over, but it was worth it. 

“Yeah?” Bucky’s husky voice puffs warm air against the saliva-damp patches on my skin. ”Couldn’t wait to get you home, wanted to get my hands on you all day.” Times like this I can’t help but wonder how the hell we got here, but as the saying goes, I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

My hands skim along the thick hills of Bucky’s biceps, groaning as he flexes, ever the show-off. “Makes two of us,” I smirk, hooking my foot behind Bucky’s ankle in a move he taught me after insisting everyone should know basic self-defense. And yeah, it makes me feel kind of like a badass, but it also has other applications. 

Like surprising Bucky enough to make him go stumbling backwards until his ass meets the bed, allowing me to pounce. 

I practically dive my hands under his clinging shirt, the hot thrill of my hands on his abs never fading despite having mapped them with my hands(and tongue) over and over again. His breath flutters under my fingertips and I aim a grin up his far bigger body. 

Bucky arches into my touch, the hard press of his cock straining against his jeans.” Fuck, I love when you do that.” I’m pretty sure he’d think it was hot if I choke him out on the sparring mat, but I’m glad he’s so happy I’m taking his lessons to heart.

“Off.” It came out more of a whine, but can you blame me? If you take one look at Bucky Barnes and didn’t think ‘He’s wearing too many damn clothes’ then you obviously don’t appreciate beauty. 

Because James Buchanan Barnes is a gift unto this earth. A solid wall of muscle in all the right curves. Thighs that can crack a watermelon (I’d know, I’ve seen him do it). All jawline and clear blue-grey eyes that I once thought cold as the arctic, but that was before I’d seen him laugh, scrunch-eyed and luminous. 

If you ask Bucky what his best feature is, he’d probably smirk and horse-whip you with his hair if it wasn’t in a stupidly attractive bun. He’s been growing it out, a fall of thick dark hair that fans out against the bed. 

“Yessir,” Bucky titters, squawking at the light slap I aim at his thigh to get him going. 

Between the two of us, we finally get the shirt off, except my attention detours from Bucky’s abs to the soft gleam reflecting off his arm from the lamp.

Did I forget to mention the arm? Because the arm is _hot_. All sleek black metal with threads of gold. The prosthetic is drop-dead gorgeous and I might be slightly obsessed. Thankfully, Bucky is always happy to humor me.

“Come on doll, goin’ to tease me?” He purrs, running metal-smooth fingertips against my lips that part in a quiet gasp, permitting his index finger to slide against my tongue. 

Sucking on his finger, my hands reluctantly part from Bucky and go to hook under my shirt. I pull off his finger with a wet smack and promptly divest myself, shivering as the AC licks against my exposed skin. 

Satisfied, Bucky lays back in the bed, widening his thighs as he rolls a slow, teasing pop of his hips to grind his impressive erection against my crotch. My underwear has been a goner for ages, and the wet, warm press of cotton against my twitching erection momentarily fries my brain.

“Who’s teasing who?” A slow shudder cascades down my spine, and I’ve had it. Jeans are the devil. 

I part long enough to claw at my button fly, at least gratified that Bucky does the exact same thing. I win, of course, I’m standing so I’ll concede that I have the advantage. That said, I definitely win in all ways possible. What better reward than watching Bucky push his tight jeans down his shapely legs and kick them on the floor. Jeans I knew Bucky called his ‘Hundred Dollar Ass Jeans’. Overpriced as they were, they do make his ass look like the kind of thing Greek legends would have fought wars over; Helen eat your heart out. 

Unable to resist, I reach down, skimming a hand down my chest and down to my crotch. The first touch against my dick jutting from the soft mound of my groin and I groan how sensitive I am from when Bucky sucked all my sanity out via my cock the night before.

Bucky’s eyes are on me, staring hungrily at the slow, languid pulls of my fingertips stroking up and down the flushed length. Seeing that his eyes are trained on me, I root my feet against the floor wide enough to dip my fingers a little further down. My fingers are slick almost immediately, so keyed up, the wet slide of them back over my cock is enough to pull another low moan from my lips. 

Bucky’s cock jumps against the flat of his stomach, chest heaving as if he just stepped out of the gym. ”God, baby, look at you.” 

“I’d rather look at you.” The wink makes him snicker and roll his eyes. 

I crawl back on the bed, pausing to bite gently at one of his thick thighs. ”Got an idea, want to know it, or a surprise?” Which is code for ‘how are your anxiety levels right now?’, but Bucky only gives a relaxed smile.

“Surprise me.” His eyes drift closed, breath hitching as I give one more bite before drawing away once more. 

A little rummaging around produces a long-forgotten tie because neither one of us can bother with that level of detail when a button-up is fancy enough to get the job done. Ties have better uses anyway. 

He doesn’t catch on until I’m straddling his waist, leaning over him to heft his arms above his head and loop the tie around his wrists. It’s all a sham, Bucky could tear through this like tissue paper, but he won’t. He wants it too much.

“O-oh fuck,” He gasps underneath me, eyes snapping open. “Want me at your mercy?” He leans up enough to place a wet kiss against my stomach.

“My mercy alright.” Chuckling, since everyone knows Bucky is the bossy one out of the two of us.

I slide down the length of his body, making sure he feels the warmth and wetness of me as I do so. There is a brief moment where I pause to grind over him, the thick length of his cock sliding against my perked dick. We share a groan, and it makes it that much harder to move and settle between his legs. 

“Going to taste me? How you want me, sweetheart? Want you to eat my ass,” Bucky murmurs in anticipation.

My hands hook underneath him, but even with all my strength getting him into the position I want him would be impossible, ”Upsy-daisy, gorgeous” 

Bucky’s eyes widen, brightening with hope and red-hot arousal. He pops up into position faster than I think is fair because not only does he do martial arts and lift weights like it’s fun, he tops it off with yoga as well. It’s easy for him to be practically upside down, legs spread back towards his head, ass up for the taking. A great position for him to watch his dick throb and twitch right above him. 

“That’s it, fuck, look at you.” My hands skim along his body as I sit up on my knees, hovering above his prone cheeks. “Look so good, going to take such good care of you.” Sucking bruises against his asscheeks is a favorite pastime and I’ve had enough practice to be Olympic level. 

He moans, unable to do anything else but take it in this position just the way he likes it. I lay into his skin, kissing, biting, sucking, all the while avoiding his twitching hole, already so eager for what is to come. I huff a quiet laugh, licking against the cleft of his ass quick enough he clenches up and gasps.

“Y-yeah, want it. Want your tongue, don’t make me wait,” Bucky sighs, widening his legs a little more. So impatient. 

I’ve never been able to deny him much. 

My lips seal over his hole, and he keens. My hands grab handfuls of his ass, kneading his cheeks while my tongue laps at his asshole like it is made of candy. The sounds he makes under the onslaught go right to my dick, this big guy reduced to a quivering, whimpering mess just from my hands and tongue. I love seeing him come apart as many times as I can make him, as he _allows_ , wringing him out until he’s liquid and purring like a kitten. 

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” Bucky pants, ”Ohgod, fuck, just like that.” He’s never quiet during sex. For a man that who can go whole days without saying a word on his bad days, he babbles through sex as if he might explode if he doesn’t tell me, in detail, how much he loves it. “Fuuuuck, eat my hole, do it so good. Love your mouth, mess me up.”

On a particularly hard suck, his words catch in his mouth and he spasms, threatening to unfold, but he holds it, just like I know he can when he wants something bad enough. It’s up to me to watch if he’s cramping up, or else the big dummy will ride it out until he comes and deal with the stitch after.

My hands slide from his ass down his sides, rubbing against the scrunched muscles, feeling for tension, while my tongue dips deep, dribbling saliva past his rim. Satisfied, my hands wrap around his waist, I take a deep breath and bury my face, plunging my tongue as deep as it can go into his channel. 

He wails, only kept in place by my arms and body leaning against his.

Before meeting Bucky, I never would have thought I'd be the kind of person to actively work on improving their lung capacity solely for ass-eating, but, well. Bucky deserves to be spoiled. 

I stay down until my lungs burn, only drawing back up after his asshole is slick, open, and Bucky is so needy he sounds like he’s dying without it.

“D-Don’t stop, so close, gunna come on your tongue,” He begs, orders, demands, as if I can’t see the heavy hang of his cock and balls, reddened and full to bursting. 

After one more muscle check, my hands return to his ass, pulling his cheeks apart until I can see his rim stretch, providing a tantalizing peek into his spit-slick channel. “Goin’ to come on your face?” I tease, already looking forward to licking all that up as well. 

“Mess me up, _fuck_ , mess me up,” Bucky wiggles, toes curling. 

I’m tempted to suffocate in his ass a little more, but then I’d end up missing the show, so I start licking at his rim instead, catching my tongue on the tight ring of muscle and rolling languidly around it.

I know he’s about to come when his rambling stops, tapering into desperate groans that get progressively longer and deeper. Half-formed ‘ _Fu_ — ‘ and ‘ _O-oh_ ’s’ interspersed in there as his eyes roll, and his orgasm starts to build. 

When I seal my lips over his hole and _suck_ with hollowed-out lips is when he loses it. He comes with a shout that has the neighbors banging on the wall, not that we care. Bucky is too far gone and nothing could break me away from going along for the ride. 

He soaks his face, pulsing fat stripes across his chin, lips, and into his hair which he’ll no doubt whine about later. He always comes from rimming like he hasn’t spilled in weeks, and I don’t stop assaulting his ass until his cock gives its last pitiful twitch and his body trembles with overstimulation. 

Humming in satisfaction, I help him unfold slowly to the bed and settle my weight gently on his thighs. “So good for me, look at you, made a mess.” Leaning in, I lick one of the thick lines from his chin. 

The tip of my tongue against his come-wet lips rouses him enough to open the eye not pooled with his own come. “Clean...me up?” He manages to lean up just enough to kiss me, and I oblige, deepening the kiss until the taste of his pleasure melds between our lips. 

Eventually, we need to breathe, and I make good on cleaning him up, using my tongue everywhere but his eye where I retrieve a tissue from the bedside table for.

“Come on, gorgeous, let me — “

“Nu-uh, not done yet,” I smile at Bucky’s perplexed brows, “That was just round one. I know you’ve got another in you tonight.”

Bucky huffs, all show, since his eyes look like I just announced an early Christmas. “You tryin’ to kill me?”

Popping the ‘P’, I reply, ”Yep. My grand plan,” while wiggling off the bed to go to the toy-chest. It had started out as a toy-drawer that quickly outgrew the night table, then moved to a cubby in the shelves, and finally graduated into the locker-chest at the foot of the bed because I maybe have a problem. Can I help it if we both get a little enthusiastic at the ‘toy-store’? Bucky knows what he likes, and I like helping him find new things he’s never considered before.

Honestly, it’s a wonder the neighbors haven’t reported us to the super. Who knows, maybe they secretly like it.

Scanning the treasure chest, I opt for my favorite, which it should be since I’m still paying for the damn thing on the credit card, but you can’t put a price on satisfaction, right? 

The soft, silky texture feels so incredibly lifelike in my hand I get a low thrill every time I pick up the penis-vibe. I can hear Bucky's quiet breath of anticipation when he sees me pick it up, knowing he is going to get it good.

“Come on baby, don’t make me wait. Want you to fuck me like you mean it.” For all of Bucky’s dramatics he’s already impatient, arranging himself on the bed to put himself on display. 

“Greedy,” It slips fondly from my lips as I retrieve the harness briefs and slide them up my legs. It doesn’t take long to tuck the dildo between my legs, jutting proudly from the O-shaped hole. The end vibe covered in soft nubs rubs against my dick with every movement. I bypass the little ring that controls the vibe, too sensitive from last night to entertain vibrating my cock to oblivion. Not when I know Bucky will want to get his mouth on me after I’ve fucked him into the mattress. He likes putting his mouth to my dick as much as I like getting mine on his ass.

The lube is tossed at my knees as soon as I return to the bed, and I take a moment to roll my eyes. “One of these days you’re going to learn some patience.”

“Fat chance of that,” Bucky grins and tries to spread his legs, but I reach to keep him from it, ignoring his bemused pout.

“Need to take these off.” It takes me a few minutes to get the tie off his wrists, but we don’t dabble enough in this kind of thing too much for me to feel comfortable leaving it on for long. 

“How you want me?”

“Think you know the answer to that.” Bucky smirks, breaking away as soon as he can to get onto his hands and knees, wiggling his ass at me with a snicker over his shoulder. HIs ass is a gift, spit-shining hole nestled between the muscular mounds of his cheeks as he bends his spine deep to put himself on display. 

I take a moment to appreciate the sight, reaching down to pour a liberal amount of lube over my cock and stroke slowly. A quiet hiss escapes my lips, the nubs grinding against my natural dick just right with every stroke.

Not to be rushed, I take my lube-slick hand and wrap it around Bucky’s flaccid length, kneading and stroking until he’s squirming, unsure if he wants it to stop or wants more. His cock twitches in my grasp, lazily filling to hardness again. After a few more minutes, he’s rock solid and whining, hunching his hips against my hand with a languid moan. 

“Fuck me already!” He shivers in my grasp.

When he’s good and relaxed is when I position the tip of my cock against Bucky’s ass and nudge in. My hand on his cock is the only thing that keeps him from pushing back, taking my girth before he’s ready like the greedy little thing he is. 

Bucky shudders, lips falling open in soundless rapture. It never takes him long to recover his words, and by the time I’ve bottomed out, he moans, ”Yesss...So fuckin’ deep in me. Feels so good. Love bein’ on your cock, fuck — “ A quick roll-snap of my hips cuts him off, and I remove my hand. He’s too far gone to notice, too busy grinding his ass back on my dildo and making me see stars with how it rubs against me.

I start slow, drawing back nice and easy to see every inch of me pull at his rim, pulling out, out, out, before abruptly sliding back in until my hip bones dig into his asscheeks. And Bucky goes wild for it, clawing at the bed, using those long hours in the gym to arch his back as deep as he can to get me even deeper. 

It’s not like I tease him for my own pleasure. Bucky _loves_ it. Loves being taken apart like this, pampered, and wrecked. He’s just so damn big most people wouldn’t think he’s the kind of guy that loves shoe-shopping or spending hours at the aquarium staring up at colorful fish. The kind of guy that gives the best hugs, or is the first to suggest Disney movies and cookies on the couch during a bad day. The kind of guy to be a bossy bottom to tell me just how he wants me to make his legs shake before getting me in his hands and making me come so hard I nearly black out.

I’m all too happy to do this. To watch him pull a pillow to his chest as I take my time opening him up, letting him feel every inch. 

“That’s it, beautiful, take it so good,” I whisper, gratified to see him turn his face shyly into the pillow at being called things like ‘beautiful’. “So good, Buck. Always so good for me.”

Bucky inevitably lets his forearms press flat into the bed, face turning out against the pillow to pant and groan. Sweat clings on his forehead, sticking long strands to his face. His glacial eyes are glazed, lost in pleasure.

Grinning impishly, I lean back far enough to aim a small smack at his ass, jolting him from his daze with a yelp. 

“You — !”

“You like it.” I rub the faint bloom of red, and he melts back onto the mattress, wiggling his ass in a devilish figure-eight that’s just plain dirty.

“Do it again, come on, doll, want it. Fuck me like you mean it.” That eager bossiness is starting to ramp up, and I’m A-okay with it. Anything to watch Bucky come apart. 

My hand slaps three more pink spots on his cheeks before I grab his hips and start giving it to him hard enough I’ll probably be the one bruised in the morning. Worth it.

Bucky’s chest is pressed to the pillow, holding on for dear life, “I...it’s good… Oh fuck, just like that...hnnn, god! More,” Bucky shudders, giving up on his grip to reach back and spread his ass wide. 

I pause just long enough to guide his legs just a little wider, and then I’m buried in him once more, drilling him at just the right angle to make him — 

“O-oh fuck,” Bucky chokes out a cry, eyes rolling. “Touch me! _Touchmetouchme_!”

Leaning on Bucky’s strong frame, I grope around his waist until I find his dripping cock bobbing wildly between his legs. My hips stutter to a deep grind from the new position, but Bucky is happy to wag his ass on the dildo to make up for the lack of movement.

My slick fingers lock around his cock, and Bucky’s body gives an electric spasm. He comes again, cock pulsing in my hold in time with my strokes as he empties his load onto the sweat-damp sheets below. 

Bucky collapses onto the bed before the last of his come drips from his ruby cockhead, taking me with him. He groans sweetly as I lean up, taking two slow grinds into his well-fucked hole before pulling out. 

It’s too much to look at him star-fished like that, ass soaked in lube and resting in a puddle of his own spend and not reach down to stroke the dildo against me.

My groans must rouse him to turn over, aiming a weak glare down the length of his body. ”Don’t you dare.” On conditioned reflex, my hand stops, and now it’s my turn to huff.

Unperturbed, he licks his lips. ”Come here, ride my face, baby. Wanna suck you again.” He stretches his arms above his head, wrists red-ringed, and lolls his tongue in invitation. 

Expensive dick or not, I strip the harness off and exile it to the floor to deal with later in my hurry. The first time Bucky asked me to do this I’d nearly died of embarrassment, but by now slinging my leg over to position my crotch over his face was the perfect saddle. 

His hands make for a good handle, tangling up our fingers as I lower myself down until — “ _Fuck_ ,” I gasp at the first touch of wet, hot tongue against me. I’m too keyed up to last long, rock hard and wanting. 

Not that Bucky has making me last in mind. As soon as he positions himself, he wraps his lips around my petite length and works me over with an enthusiasm to rival my ass-eating. He slurps loudly, making me hear every time he bobs his head or lashes his tongue against the head of my cock.

One hand abandons his to tangle into his long hair, tugging just enough to prickle against his scalp. He moans against me, sending a rippling vibration right through my cock.

“Baby — _ohmygod_ , I can’t...you’re goin’ to make me — “ I stutter out, but he doesn’t stop. If anything, he tries that much harder. 

He sucks me back in, and his tongue circles around me, over and over again. It sucks the breath from my lungs, the thoughts from my head, leaving only the loud pounding of my heart in my ears. 

I give one more good tug into his brunette mane and come, hips jerking spasmodically against his swollen lips, loud enough to rival his own earth-shattering orgasms. The neighbor thumps against the wall again, and again we ignore it. 

It’s my turn to collapse, but I have just enough in me to do it beside Bucky instead of on him. 

“Fuck,” We voice at the same time, turning our heads to look at one another. Sweaty, well-fucked, and probably the worst neighbors of all time.

“Kiss me,” He demands, and like the big sap I am, I do. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more info or detail my twitter is www.twitter.com/neonbat666
> 
> These are the two fun things mentioned in the fic :D
> 
> https://transthetics.com/product/joystick-pack-and-play/
> 
> https://rodeoh.com/collections/briefs/products/black-gray-1-5-stripe-brief


End file.
